hparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
The Five (Repost)
This trollpasta was deleted from the troll pasta wiki due to it's offensiveness. So it stays here. ---- You're Not The One sucks, It's not funny in the slightest, I don't give a flub, As long as I get away with violence! ---- I'm always the best, And in my prime, When I stab someone in the chest, Want my thoughts? Here's a dime, Let us see who I kill best. ---- LOLSKELETONS, Went back to the whore house and married ten, And when I asked them why you're as thick as tin, They said with a somewhat evil grin, That you've got no balls and that includes your chin, And you haven't been all in, Since that kid drowned, what was his name, oh yeah Ben, And yes that last line I was reaching, reaching for the gin, My pen just exploded, it couldn't help being a pin, In my side, I bought it with 4000 yin, I also heard your mom was on the pill, And she grew gills, She looked like fish, And one morning you woke up and she was sucking on your dick, She was sucking it for moisture, You hoist her, Congratulations, You just raped your mom during ovulation, And now your fucked up kids are driving you insane, And you're running out of patience, And now you want pain, Now you hoist yourself up, like you did your mother, And then slit your jugular, And you may think I had nothing to do with it, But I was with you in spirit, bitch, Guiding you to your first and last attempt. ---- LOLSKELETONS, That's your name, I crossed it out, 'Cause this is my kill list, This ain't no game, I'm about- Shit, I'm not gonna say what I'm about to do, So if you insist, I'll name a few, Fatal, Fall, Nipples, Godzirra! ---- Fatal, Your parents didn't get any cradle, I came at you with a car, Killed you all with the crowbar, And you came back to haunt me, Always watching me, taunting, I remember this one time, I was having sex with my girlfriend, My girlfriend for the day, Hah! Do you even lift? Anyway, I'm about to climax, I look over and see tampax, I feel disgust, I look away to rid the feeling, And you say something, hushed, You say, I know what you're doing, I jump up, I crack my dick in half, Tore her vagina up, fuck, Thanks a lot, motherfucker, I have no shaft, We're bleeding out, She bled out, I'm still alive, You fly out the window, I go after you in a glide, You, like a bitch, hide, like that hoe, The one that gave me syphilis, I found you, Rip your lips, I gotta piss, I piss in your wound, I just infected you, With my evil splooge. ---- LOLSKELETONS, That's your name, I crossed it out, 'Cause this is my kill list, This ain't no game, I'm about- Shit, I'm not gonna say what I'm about to do, So if you insist, I'll name a few, Fatal, Fall, Nipples, Godzirra! ---- Fall, If you've sucked enough balls, Let me know, 'Cause these walls, They're closin' in, though, I met you one time, And even though I was high as a kite, A kite couldn't fly as high as you were when you said I met you're sister, And there's no way I had any intention to bitch her, Wait you, out, That's not what I'm about, But fuck it, That's not what this fucking poem's about, I can't stand your shit, I'm about to amount, Amount to about half of your mount of feces and ways to bitch, I'm the CEO of a multi-million, Dollar company, I remember when I couldn't pay my bills and, My cousin's a politician, So guess what I'm gonna do, hoe, Let's get on Tinychat, I'll show ya, I got four people to dispose, Is that a black cat? Behind ya? Fast forward a month, It's your time of the month, You're driving angrily, I send you a text, "Watch out", You hit me, "OMG! look at this mess you created!!1!," You shout, You flail your arms angrily, One strike, Two strikes, beep-beep, Three, Errr, crash, you're out. ---- LOLSKELETONS, That's your name, I crossed it out, 'Cause this is my kill list, This ain't no game, I'm about- Shit, I'm not gonna say what I'm about to do, So if you insist, I'll name a few, Fatal, Fall, Nipples, Godzirra! ---- Nipples, Look at my dimples, I'm the only one who strives for self-harm, Are you one, Let's look at your arm, All I see are cigarette burns, From cigarettes you twisted and turned, You gotta take another dump, You gotta get out this slump, Trust me, worms are the worst, You had them first, When you were little, And it tickles, Yeah, eat them pickles, Why are you on your menstrual? That ruined my day, It's time to pay, What else I gotta say, To get this metaphor all the way, Think about it, What gets worms in it's shit? And what gender are you? Dogs get worms in their shit, You are female, you doop, You are a bitch, Bitch! How now brown cow? Wait, you're not brown, I just ruined my own joke, Anyway, you're about to choke, On your saliva, Make sure to swallow, I just stabbed a knife-a, You lost all your blood, You're hollow. ---- LOLSKELETONS, That's your name, I crossed it out, 'Cause this is my kill list, This ain't no game, I'm about- Shit, I'm not gonna say what I'm about to do, So if you insist, I'll name a few, Fatal, Fall, Nipples, Godzirra! ---- GODZIRRA! He attacked my city, I find myself quite witty, Cause YOU SUCK COCK, And no, Fatar, that's not sexuar, It's actuarry educationar, No one knew of this, And TMZ, you got some poo to rick, I got this from Godzirra on my own, bitch, And you can't say I'm in a pickre, I know how to heckre, I'm not wrong, 'cause I'm light! Duh, You thinka mea stewpid, I'm belating myserf, I should be belating Godzirra, LOAL, Japan had that nucreal mertdown, Guess what? It was me as a crown, I cleated you, godzirra, And wirr sray you! Solly, I just had a mirrel, Rite and poo, It mixed, I needed my fix, Godzirra, come give daddy a kiss, You rie ovel dead, My breath, It kirred you. ---- LOLSKELETONS, That's your name, I crossed it out, 'Cause this is my kill list, This ain't no game, I'm about- Shit, I'm not gonna say what I'm about to do, So if you insist, I'll name a few, Fatal, Fall, Nipples, Godzirra! ---- Man, towards the end, I was really losing steam, "Well, it's okay HP, here, you want some cream?" Sure, Hur-hur-hur, "I thought you were above that," Are you above anthrax? "Funny joke, say, are you done for tonight?" Almost, hold on real tight, "What the fuck, HP stop-stop, N-!" Now I'm done, bitch.